I DON'T CARE!
by Hujikari
Summary: "AKU TIDAK DEDULI!",kata Sakura dan langsung meninggalkan mereka. a sakulee story, umur bisa nyampe 18 tahunan. don't like don't read! romance and fluff


"Aku tidak peduli"

Pada pagi hari,cewek yg luar biasa cantik dan manis,ber nama Haruno Sakura,yg hidupnya kaya dan manis juga cantik disuruh bangun oleh ibunya,

"Sakura! Bangun! Nanti kau telat kesekolah". Sakura,yg saat ini masuk SMA, merasa malas dan gengsi untuk kesekolah,tapi karena keinginan kuat ibunya,Tsunade,ia terpaksa pergi.

Disekolah,teman-temannya yg laki2 pada menyapa:

"hai,Sakura", KATA Kiba

"hai,Sakura kamu hari ini kelihatan manis 'deh. . .",Sai smbl tersenyum,dll.

Dari semua sapaan itu, Sakura tidak peduli mau dibilang manis atau apa,dia tetap tdk peduli

"sori ya. . .aku tdk peduli apa yg kalian katakan!",lalu pergi ada yg meninggal atau kena penyakit parah,dia tak peduli sama sekali,walaupun dia adalah salah satu anggota yg mengurus kesehatan siswa,dan plg jago dlm mengenal berbagai penyakit,juga pernah melakukan operasi orang yg sakit lambung atau tertembak.,tapi itu dulu,dia tdk lagi mengikuti sdh malas lg itu adalah keinginan ibunya yg disebut sbg 'Dokter Legendaris' utk memintanya supaya menjadi spt dirinya.

Nyawa orang2 yg ada didunia ini hanyalah sampah,ucapnya drtd mengucapkan itu ,ia depresi,ia pernah mengoperasi orang yg terluka sgt parah,orang itu adalah kekasihnya,ia sgt mencintainya,tapi,...ia trs berteriak jgn mati sambil menangis pd hr ,itu sdh itulah,dia menganggap nyawa setiap orang adalah sampah.

Ditengah pelajaran, Sakura mendadak ingin pergi ke WC,sudah kebelet pingin 'itu' pikirnya.

Dng lari,dia melihat 3 laki2 di samping toilet menyapa dia:manis,cantik,imut,lucu, dia tdk WC,didpn kaca,dia menatap dirinya. Sakura merasa sngt kesal,karna,dia tahu yg diinginkan para laki2,yaitu harta kekayaanya,bkn pernah menjadi korban waktu itu dng Sasuke yg skrg telah putus...Setelah 'itu',waktu di jam telah menunjuk kan waktunya utk praktek fisika bersama Kabuto-sensei,Sakura langsung melesat pergi kearah pintu keluar toilet,karna guru hari ini menyeramkan...Plus sedikit,kepala diketok pakai ,mesti cepat!

tapi, . . .Masalah dtg!

Setelah dia keluar kedepan pintu toilet, Sakura menabrak seorang cowok yg membawa buku pelajaran dan tdk dikenalnya,

"AAAKH! Gomen-ne!(maaf)" ucap Sakura sambil membantu memberes kan buku2 yg dibawa cowok menatap cowok itu dng pandangan tanda seru!

Cowok itu ciri-cirinya:

dia bermata belo,gaya rambutnya di'bob' (kappa),lalu mempunyai alis yg tebal. . ."Tidak apa2,biar aku yg mem teman2 dikelasku melakukan ini aku tdk peduli . . .",ucap nya.'tdk peduli?'.Sama!Sakura merasa kasihan karna lelaki itu hidup sbg

'pecundang terbesar'.Krn blm tahu siapa dia,kemudian,"kamu anak baru ya?Pantas aku tdk mengenalmu . . .",

"yah. . . Aku baru beberapa hari sih,...sekolah disini karna disekolah yg lama,semua temanku mengejekku kalau aku pecundang terbesar . . .",ucap cowok itu dng sedih.

Tapi,Sakura kelupaan sesuatu.

"oh! Gomen-ne!"

ketika cowok itu selesai membereskan

buku,ia menatap Sakura dng pandangan heran.

"apa?"ucap Sakura

"Kamu...Sakura,ya?",ucap cowok itu.

"kamu kan anak baru,Kok,tahu nama ku'sìh?",tanyanya.

"Hehehe . . .Ya aku memang anak baru tapi aku tahu kamu karna teman2 dikelas baruku bnyk mengatakan ttgmu kalau kamu itu manis dan memang cantik dan jadi menyukaimu,"

"HEH! Kamu mencoba merayuku,kan?Ternyata kamu jg sama spt mereka! Kau hny menginginkan harta kekayaan ku kan?", langsung Sakura menatap dia dng tatapan tajam & benci,dan tangan dikepalkannya kearah dia.

"EEH?. . .T. . .Tidak!",ucap cowok itu dng menggoyang2 tangannya yg bermaksud tidak bersalah."Aku tdk mencoba merayu mu dan menginginkan hartamu,kok!"."lalu apa?",bentak itu,memandang geli ,

"Tapi,dari kemarahan mu saja aku jadi semakin ,...oh!,gomen-ne,terlambat memperkenalkan !Namaku Rock kenal!Kau bisa panggil aku Lee",katanya dng wajah pergi sambil membawa buku2nya,tapi Sakura melihatnya dng jantung berdebar-debar dan wajah merah padam ketika melihat dia.

'Sepertinya aku percaya perkataan dia hanya dng melihat wajahnya',pikir dia segera menggetok kepalanya,"sadar Sakura!Jgn percaya pd omongan cowok!Kau kan pernah dihancurkan oleh hny seorang cowok,kan?".

Pulang sekolah,saat Sakura sdg berjalan keluar ke gerbang sekolah,tiba2 segerombolan cowok yg jumlahnya kira2 6 orang menghampiri nya."hei,cewek,manis deh,",ucap salah seorang dr sitv."oi! Kamu siapa aku?Ga usah ngomong deh!",ucap Sakura dng kasar dan mendorong slh seorang dr cowok itu utk minggir dr jalan ,slh satu dr antara cowok itu,menarik tangan Sakura,lalu mendorong nya ke pohon yg berada dibelakangnya."knp marah2 sih?Santai aja kali! Kau hanya bth kesenangan utk sementara waktu,. . .jadi,kita lakukan skrg juga,ya!",ucap cowok itu,dia mendekatkan bibirnya,menahan kepala Sakura,yg lain memegang tangan dan kaki dicium,Sakura menggigit bibir cowok itu sampai itu menjerit lalu menampar wajah Sakura sekeras mungkin,kesal.

"cewek sialan,berani2nya kau,. . . . .tapi,sudahlah,toh,tak ada yg melihat kita disini...",senyum sinis muncul diwajah cowok menjerit meminta tolong,tapi,dia tahu,tak ada lg siswa yg ada disana,karna sdh menangis,ketakutan,ketakutan sampai ia tak berani menjerit itu memegang wajah Sakura lalu berkata,

"kenapa nangis?Kau kan ada kami,tak apa2,kau akan. . . .!"!

BUUAAAK

Tiba2,cowok itu,pingsan,tertendang dr samping oleh seseorang,ya,benar seseorang yg waktu itu Sakura pertama kali bertemu didpn WC,ya,orang itu.

Lee menendang cowok tadi yg sdg berbicara kpd Sakura sampai pingsan! "Sakura san!Kau tdk apa2 ?",teriak Lee dng nada khawatir."ke..kenapa kau bs ada disini?Bkn nya kau sdh plg!",teriak dr salah satu cowok itu dng nada ketakutan.

"Heh. . . ! Aku msh disini karna aku sdg berlatih di aula sekolah,lalu aku mendengar teriakan,ternyata Sakura dlm bahaya,jadi. . .",tersenyum utk sementara lalu memandang wajah Sakura yg penuh dng ketakutan disertai memulai gaya bertarungnya sndr,memasang wajah sinis dan kebencian,lalu mengatakan,

"Siapapun yg membuat Sakura menangis,tak akan kumaafkan. . .!,Bersiaplah kalian!".

" ! ",Sakura kaget.

"Kau blg apa,sialan?Kau hanya gede dimulut doank! Jgn berlagak! Bersiaplah kau!",teriak mereka lalu mereka mulai menyerang dr segala arah.

"Silahkan!",ucap Lee,tersenyum,lalu menangkis semua tinju jg tendangan dr yg sgt bs ditangkap hnya oleh mata."Hanya inikah kekuatan kalian?Ternyata. . .Kalian telah meremehkanku,akan kuperlihatkan teknik andalanku",ucapnya lagi,yg telah melihat musuh2nya jatuh dng berlari mengelilingi mereka dng sangat cepat,para cowok itu ketakutan.

####BUUAAAAK!####

Salah satu dr cowok itu tiba2 tertendang dr bwh,yg lain jg persatu mulai tertendang yg terakhir,pikir ,"Ampun! Tolong!Ampuni aku! Aku hanya bercanda! Bkn sungguhan! Mereka yg memaksaku utk ikut! Jd ampuni aku!",teriak cowok itu lalu menutup kedua mata Lee berhenti,dibukanya kedua matanya,dan sepatu yg brd dkt dng wajahnya,nyaris tendangannya mengenai leher cowok itu.

"benarkah itu?",tanya Lee dng kaki yg msh meng-gantung di itu mengangguk kakinya lalu berbalik itu menghela napasnya,lalu melirik Lee yg prg hndk mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya,lalu menusuknya disaat dia lengah,tp...

#####BUUUGH!#####

Cowok itu pingsan,setelah Lee meninju wajahnya sampai mimisan!

"Jgn kira aku akan tertipu oleh tipuan polosmu itu!".Diam.

Sakura menatapnya,tanpa dia msh ,melihat semua cowok yg menyerang dia,lalu pingsan karna berkat dia yg telah ,

"Jika KAU mendekat sedikit saja,,. ! Cewek ini akan mati!"

"?"

Ternyata,ketua mrk sdh sadar dr pingsannya! Dia menodongkan pisau lipat yg brd di saku celana keleher lainnya satu per satu bangkit berdiri mengelilingi Lee,"jika kau ingin cewek ini selamat,kau hrs membayar apa yg barusan kau lakukan pd kami! Lakukan skrg juga,kawan2!",senyum sinis muncul di wajah ketua 'sialan!' itu,dan memberi perintah kpd kawan2 nya untuk melakukan apa yg mrk mau lakukan.

Yg lain mengekang lengan Lee kebelakang utk tdk melawan lagi,lalu salah seorang dr mrk meninju perut dia dng sgt keras.

"AKH!",jeritnya dng menetes jatuh ke rumput,saking keras nya pukulan tadi.

"heh! Rasakan! Itu pembalasannya!".

Ada yg menendang nya berkali2,dan ada jg yg menghajar ketua berkata kpd Lee yg sekarat,habis dihajar habis-habisan oleh kawan2 nya."ternyata kau lbh lemah dr dugaanku,hanya demi seorang perempuan kau hrs bertarung? Kau lbh rendah dr kotoran! Tak berguna!",menjambak rambut dia,ditatapnya sementara,lalu dihajarnya wajahnya sekeras mungkin, trs menetes2 spt hujan kearah yg melihat itu,tak tahan mengambil dahan yg ada disampingnya,lalu berlari kearah ketua 'sialan!' itu dan memukulnya sekeras mungkin sampai dahannya ,cowok itu tak bergeming sama tersayat dan berdarah memang,tapi,dia seperti tak merasakan sakit.

"gadis nakal mmg hrs dihukum,. . .",dia menampar wajah Sakura dng sangat keras sampai Sakura nyaris pingsan.

"perlihatkan kpd cowok itu,apakah dia bs tahan melihat apa yg kulakukan pada cewek sialan ini, . . .",ucap sang ketua menyuruh salah seorang dr sana utk mengangkat wajah Lee supaya dia melihat apa yg dilakukan ketua pd cara menjambak dia ,dia dicium dng paksa oleh sang ketua,hmpr ditanggalkan pakaiannya,lalu menjambak dan menampar Sakura berkali-kali sampai pingsan.

"! SAKURA-SAN!",teriak Lee."kau lihat?Cewek ini tdk ada gunanya hny menganggap hdp itu adalah sialan,dia jg pernah mencakarku dibagian wajahku ini",Lee yg melihat Sakura diperlakukan spt itu,merasakan amarah yg luar memutarbalikan orang yg mengekang lengannya,melempar jauh kedepan sampai mengenai ketua kesal atas perbuatan dia yg melukai ketua mereka sampai ,mrk mulai menghajar dia lg, memperhatikan Lee dng ketakutan karna dia yg harusnya jatuh terbaring sehabis dihjr,tetap bertahan dr pukulan yg berteriak keras lalu mulai menendang tubuh mrk seorang dr sana yg barusan terkena tendangan dr dia,mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya yg ada di saat itu Sakura sadar dr pingsannya,walaupun Sakura merasakan sakit yg luar Sakura melihat ada seseorang yg memegang pisau lipat dan berlari ke arah Lee,dia berteriak keras,

"AWAS DIBELAKANG MU!".Tapi sudah dia hendak mengelak,bahu kirinya bercipratan ke arah orang yg menusuk tak tahan melihat rasa sakit yg dideritanya,Lee menendangnya lagi dng sekuat tenaga,tenaga terakhirnya,akhirnya orang itu yg tersengal-sengal,dia mencabut sendiri pisau yg menancap di bahunya,menahan sakit yg lebih berat dr berlari menghampiri Lee yg sekarat,dan berkata,"Daijobuu? Lukamu terlalu parah!",lalu membawa nya ke ruang kesehatan ,Sakura mencoba utk memerban bahu Lee,walaupun tadi Lee menjerit lebam di seluruh tubuhnya,terutama di kedua lengan ini,bkn luka yg bks tadi,pikir memerban semua lebam2 itu,sebisa mungkin kecuali menempel plester ke wajah Lee dan sebelumnya membubuhkan obat salep diwajah bagian kiri,"Nah,selesai,kau hanya perlu istirahat sejenak di rumah,supaya lukamu tdk terbuka lagi!",ucap Sakura dng wajah cemas."arigato,Sakura,tapi,. . .kenapa wajahmu cemas begitu?Apa ada yg mengganggu mu lg?",tanya Lee dng wajah ragu2 dan khawatir.

". . . . !"

"siapa Sakura?",tanya nya lagi.

". . . .",Sakura tetap tak mau dingin muncul,bertetesan jatuh ke bwh.

"hei! Sakura-san! Daijobuu?{*arti=apa kau baik2 saja?}",ucap Lee dng panik.

Tangannya mengangkat perlahan-lahan,lalu menunjuk ke arah tak mengerti apa yg Sakura lakukan sehingga dia bertanya lagi.

Lalu,kedua tangan Sakura,memeluk dia dng menangis,"mulai sekarang! Dan utk hari yg lainnya! Jgn lagi korbankan dirimu! Aku tak mau kehilangan orang yg berharga lg didpnku!Kumohon. . . !",ucap Sakura,tersedu-sedu,tak bs menahan tangisnya.

". . . ."

Darah keluar.

Tersadar akan sesuatu,dia melepas pelukannya,"ah,eh,...Sumimasen,lukamu terbuka lagi,",ucap Sakura yg tengah melihat luka dibahu Lee terbuka dan darah merembes rasa sakit,Lee mengatakan,

"tolong ya. . ."

Hal yg blm pernah sekalipun ia dngr seumur menatapnya dlm2,dan mengatakan,

"Lukamu terlalu bsr utk diperban,. . . Sebagai gantinya,. . .Kau hrs dioperasi".Kaget mendengar itu,Lee lgsg ,dng wajah senyum cengir,Sakura ttp menolaknya dng mengatakan kalau dia sgt benci utk .

"kau hrs dioperasi,Lee,supaya lukanya tak terbuka lagi",ucap Sakura,menahan dia supaya tdk dr meja periksa,melepas tangan Sakura yg menggenggamnya,dan mengatakan,

"Aahh. . .Tdk apa2 kok! Aku sehat2 sj! Nih,aku msh bs menggerakkan lenganku!. . .Ukh!",terasa sakit yg menyiksa saat Lee menggerak-gerakan bahunya.,darah merembes keluar,berceceran dilantai.

"omae baka-na,kenapa kau msh saja keras kepala?Lihat! Lukanya melebar lagi,tambah besar dr sebelumnya malah!",kata Sakura dng wajah ragu.

Tak tahan dng adanya rasa sakit itu,Lee memutuskan utk

dng leganya,mengambil peralatan operasinya di lemari,dan operasi dimulai.

Jeritan dm jeritan,sakit dm sakit,dia lalui,operasi yg Sakura lakukan sdh berakhir.

"uuuhh. . .sakit sekali,apa luka ini akan membuka lagi nanti?",tanya Lee dng wajah spt orang yg hbs menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum utk yg pertama kalinya.

"Sakura,. . .Jk kau mendapat masalah lagi spt cowok tadi,bolehkah aku menolongmu?".

" ! ".Bnr ia plg sendiri,nanti ia akan bertemu dng berandalan itu lg...

"Sakura?Kau tdk apa2?",tanya Lee, terjatuh,dia takut dng laki2 yg telah hampir saja memperkosanya merinding,jantungnya berdegup dng kencangnya,ia...Takut

."S...Sakura-san?Kau bnr tdk apa2?",tanya tdk menjawab,dia bangkit dr jatuhnya,lalu berjalan plg dng terlalu frustasi,dia hmpr jatuh. tep

' ! ' DEG

"akan kuantar kau pulang".

Dari kejadian itu,Sakura jadi semakin akrab dng istirahat,Sakura selalu bertemu Lee dan mendengar semua cerita Lee dari semua . . .Saat Lee menceritakan semua perasaannya, dia merasa sedih karna Sakura selalu hanya berkata,"ya,ya, aku mengerti.".Tapi Lee tdk kecewa,dia hny tersenyum kpd Sakura setiap kali dia bercerita ttg kali Lee bercerita, Sakura merasa semakin dekat dng Lee dan percaya semua yg dikatakan nya. Karna dng melihat wajahnya saja,yg begitu semangat dan serius sudah membuat Sakura percaya dan makin . . .Ada sesuatu yg membuat Sakura merasa panas,

"hey,lihat hebat ya. Bisa melempar bola basket dari jarak begitu jauh!" ucap Lee dng rasa bangga.

Sakura berpikir 'apa bagusnya cewek tomboi itu . . .'sambil marah2 dlm hati.'Eh?Tunggu dulu,Kenapa aku mulai suka pada Lee? Selain itu,perasaan apa ini?',ucapnya dlm hati dan dng wajah memerah."Sakura kamu kenapa?"ucap Lee seraya menengok ke arah Sakura."Wajahmu begitu merah! Kamu sakit ya?",ucap Lee sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan menempatkanya didahi Sakura langsung pingsan dng wajah merah dan terjatuh kearah badannya Lee (kayaknya terlalu malu jadi pingsan).Karena takut terjadi sesuatu, Lee langsung menggendong Sakura dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

Diruangan itu,Sakura dirawat oleh Shizune-sensei dan mengata kan kpd Lee bahwa Sakura akan baik2 hanya perlu beristirahat sebentar.

Lalu . . .

(2 jam kemudian)

Sakura bangun dan melihat Shizune-sensei sdg membuat percobaan."oh,kau sdh bangun,Sakura?"

"kenapa aku?"

"kau pingsan dan ditolong oleh anak cowok yg bernama Lee lalu ...",wajah Sakura langsung memerah padam dan melesat keluar dr ruang kesehatan tanpa ragu2/pamit."Kenapa dia?" ucap Shizune-sensei dlm hati.

"Mungkinkah...",kata nya sambil tertawa tahu apa yg terjadi.

"biasanya tdk ada pacar,skrng ada,lucu lagi,pacarnya",lalu kmbl melakukan percobaannya lagi.

Didepan pintu ruang kesehatan,Sakura bertemu pas-passan muka dng Lee yg lagi menunggu(sambil olahraga push-up dng tangan diatas muka dankaki bergelantungan=handstand) dan saling bertatap wajah senang,Lee memeluk Sakura dng 'lembut' dan ' '.Sakura merasa,dia sudah ' ' dan hatinya,juga sifatnya yg biasanya jahat jadi lebih baik...

Berkat dia . . .

Kemudian,Lee menatap Sakura lalu berkata"Sa...Sakura,boleh aku memegang tanganmu?".Wajah Sakura yg memerah itu,tambah merah padam."Bo...Boleh.".

Lee memegang tangan Sakura.

Lalu mereka berdua diam diterpa angin sore.

"Sa... Sakura...",

"Y. . .Ya?"

"a. . .Aishiteru,Sakura-san. . .",Lee mengatakan dng wajah serius namun senang walaupun bercampur malu.

Sakura Sakura tdk suka sama semua laki2 yg ada disekolahnya,tapi baru pertama kali dia berteman dng seorang laki2 dan menerima dia sbg pacarnya.

"Aishiteru,Lee-san" jawab Sakura dng wajah merah tapi malu menatap wajah Lee yg sedang menatapnya merasa sangat senang lalu memeluk lagi dng sngt senang pada juga setelah berpelukan,Sakura langsung men'cium' Lee tanpa dia tersenyum kearah Lee dng sangat terpana kpd Sakura karna senyuman itu,dan ciuman Sakura tdk semanis itu jika disapa oleh teman2nya,tapi jika Lee yg menyapa,keadaan berubah melihat Sakura berjalan dng Lee dan saling langsung kecewa dan pergi dari Hinata mendekati Naruto dan kejadiannya sama seperti kejadian cerita ini.

~THE END~


End file.
